Oh Gaius
by ninjanerd132
Summary: Merlin makes a move on Arthur FTW! What will this lead to? Who will find out very quickly? Read to find out more! Merlin X Arthur Don't like don't read


**I do not own BBC Merlin or any characters. **

His face grew hot and red from thoughts as Merlin washed the leech tank. _God why can't Arthur just figure I want him?!_ He thought with frustration. Gaius walked in the room from running another sick call and taps Merlin's foot with his, "Merlin I want you to go to Arthur now. It's past work time." Merlin shot up so fast that the leaches fell right from his face and he bonked heads with the older man. "Awww shit shit shit! I need to get there otherwise he'll make me clean the stables again!" The boy shot out of the room and to the princes chambers. "Arthur, I'm not late!" he exclaimed when arriving quickly.

"No you're not but I will have to punish you if you are ever" the prince said seriously. Merlin's face grew red from the statement but cooled off soon enough that he didn't notice. God how much he wanted to slam him on the bed and punish him for being a giant prat. "You're suck a prat, you know that?" Arthur simply nodded and proceeded out of the chambers, towards the courtyard. Before he made it to opening the door fully, Merlin's body moved on its own. Taking Arthur from behind, the smaller spun him around and slammed him against the door. "What is this about Merlin?" their faces were inches apart. _I can feel his breath! It's like a dream._ Arthur thought and a soft pair of lips hit his.

The LAST thing Merlin expected was for Arthur to kiss him back. Their lips melted together like iron in a blacksmith shop. Licking his bottom lip for entry, Arthur invaded Merlin's mouth, claiming everything as his. After what felt like years, the two men broke apart. Back in reality they noticed where hands had landed and where clothing was most likely to be. Arthur was shirtless with Merlin's hands on his chest while Arthur's were planted firmly on the others ass and tangled in his hair. "I love you Merlin." he whispered to the servant as he pushed him to the bed.

Many hours later after some very wonderful activities, both men lay in bed, fully naked and sleeping.

When both had awoken and clothed themselves, they exited the room casually as to not draw much attention to their messed hair or crooked clothing. They walked down to the commons of the castle where they saw Guen and Morgana whispering and laughing about something. "What's so funny?" Merlin asked with a smile and they only giggle more. Guen spoke up and almost broke out in laughter, "M-Merlin, I didn't know you could yell so loudly." they both burst out laughing as the poor boys face paled as well as Arthur who had dropped the apple he was eating. "Y-you could hear us?" The smaller boy asked with his face crimson. "Oh no it was only when we came to check up on Arthur considering he wasn't down all day." Nodding is head Merlin decided to leave and take a few days off as a vacation.

Only 3 days into his vacation, Merlin was interrupted by a loud knocking late into the evening. "I'm coming." he opened the door and was attacked on the lips by another pair of lips. "Show me how you make your magic" Arthur's stern voice sounded and they went to Merlin's room. "Gaius is gone now but will be back soon." he nodded and made his way on Merlin and the bed. When they both had their shirts off and Arthur was in the process of kissing Merlin all over, Gaius walked in the door. "Merlin I got a letter from your moth-" he stopped mid- sentence when the older man looked up to find his prince shirtless and on top of his underling. "I think I'll just go out for tonight." he walked out of the room and Merlin shot after him, "Gaius! I swear it's not what it looks like" "Oh yes it really is" Arthur added, following his lover. "No it's okay. I'm just disappointed. After so long I would have thought that my underling would top and not bottom." Gaius complained. "Well I guess royalty tops all." he gave a chuckle and walked out of the room to go for a walk. Popping his head back in a minute later when the two boys started snogging again, "Just remember to be careful boys. Don't want a mess or broken furniture." then he was gone and the two lovers kissed, and cuddled and did so many magical things that night.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second Merlin X Arthur Fan fic to do so please give me feedback on what i can change and what i can do to improve. I'm always looking for ways to make readers happy and want to read my work. I said this before in my first one but i am only in season 2 of Merlin but look forward to watching much much much much much more of it in a 24 hour time frame.**


End file.
